The present invention relates to a radiator fan and more particularly to an automobile radiator fan.
Conventionally, a radiator fan makes a high frequency noise at high speed rotations because of eddies generated near the trailing edge of each of blades.
An object of the present invention is to provide a radiator fan which does not make a high frequency noise at high speed rotations.